dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Innocent Buu
| JapName=魔人ブウ| ThaiName=จอมมารบู| RomName=Majin Bū| AniName=Majin Buu| MangaName=Djinn Buu| AltName=Buu Boo Majin Buu Mr. Buu Fat Buu Good Buu Rolie Buu| FirstApp=Chapter #460 (Dragon Ball Z chapter 266) Dragon Ball Z episode #232| Race=Majin| Height=| Weight=| Date of birth=Roughly 5 Million Before Age| Date of death=789 Age (merges with Uub) (Important to note Dragon Ball Online contradicts this)| FamConnect= Bibidi (Creator/"Father") Bee (Pet Dog) Hercule (Partner) Uub (Reincarnation and Permanent Fusee in Dragon Ball GT) Babidi (Former Master)}} Majin Buu (魔人ブウ Majin Bū) is the demon created by the evil wizard Bibidi. Fat Buu is the first form of Majin Buu seen in the manga or anime. However, Majin Buu takes many forms, all of which are linked below. In the series, all of the forms are simply referred to as Majin Buu, but the various forms get their common names from various Dragon Ball Z video games. Buu, along with his creator Bibidi and Babidi have names that are most likely references to the magic words the fairy god mother uses in Cinderella, "Bibidi, Babidi, Boo!". Personality Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu is often playful and childish, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong. Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game. In battle he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamekazi Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks's fury and embarassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping, much to Goku's surprise. Despite the pleasure he takes in mass-murder, it is later revealed that he only committed such acts because he was unaware of their morality, and because he had been commanded to do so by Babidi, and Bibidi before him. The Daikaioh's presence is more influential in this form than in Super Buu, who is mostly evil and is influenced very little by the Kai. He literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the evil winning and usurping near complete control, Majin Buu becoming far more dangerous as a result. Buu also possessed an enormous appetite for sweets, shown to far exceed even Goku's eating habits, as Buu was still hungry after he once turned a whole city of people into candy and ate them. He was extremely naive, as he was completely ignorant of Hercule's (inept) attempts to kill him, as well as the fact that Bibidi and Babidi were using him. Background Fat Buu is the result of Ultra Buu's absorption of Daikaioh, the supreme ruler of all Kais. The merging of the juvenile and immature Kid Buu with the benevolent and innocent Daikaioh resulted in a child like care free being known as Fat Buu who, despite his behavior, possesses power that severely exceeds that of a Super Saiyan 2. Revival Fat Buu was first introduced during the Babidi Saga and is the first Majin Buu seen in the manga or anime. After being released from his cocoon by Babidi, he has a brief battle with the Supreme Kai and Gohan in which he easily defeats both of them without much effort. He is then confronted by Vegeta who fares far better than Gohan or the Supreme Kai but is ultimately outmatched by the monstrous Buu. With no options left, Vegeta sacrifices himself in an effort to defeat Fat Buu for good and blows himself and Buu to pieces (he in particular is turned to stone, and crumbles to dust when it falls to the ground). Buu, however, reveals his regeneration technique's virtually limitless capabilities and comes back to life. Together he and Babidi go on rampage through out Earth searching for Goten, Trunks and Piccolo for their individual parts in almost ruining Babidi's plan. The Challenge by Goku Their rampage is later interrupted by Goku, who reveals his Super Saiyan 3 transformation and is able to fight and overtake Fat Buu. However, he then halts their fight after Trunks successfully finds the Dragon Radar, but informs Buu that in two days there will be another strong fighter to fight Buu and give him a real challenge. Majin Buu remembers this through out his transformations and awaits this fight. Before he leaves, Goku asks why Majin Buu takes orders from Babidi, considering their enormous difference in strength. Right after Goku leaves, Majin Buu turns on Babidi, kills him and goes on an uncontrolled rampage destroying city after city. Surprising friendship with Mr. Satan A day later he is challenged by Gotenks and quickly defeats him. He then build a house made out of humans he turned into clay, where he meets Mr. Satan who attempts numerous times to kill Buu through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Buu doesn’t even realize that they are murder attempts. Mr. Satan eventually gives up and begins performing maid services for Buu such as cooking for him and giving him baths. While he is living with Mr. Satan, Buu finds a hurt dog by the side of the road and brings it to Mr. Satan, perplexed at why it wasn’t running away from him. Mr. Satan tells him that the dog is hurt, so in response, Buu heals him with his magic. The dog, who he names Bee , becomes the first creature to show affection to Buu and the first creature Buu shows genuine love for. This causes Mr. Satan to stop trying to kill Buu and instead try to find out why he murders people. Buu tells him that he just does it because Bibidi and Babidi told him to destroy. Mr. Satan tells him that killing people is a bad thing, so Buu vows never to do it again. Evil Buu emerges It seems that the world is saved by Mr. Satan now that the monster has been tamed, and all is well until two gunmen with the goal of taking on Buu before they died, arrive and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan’s disposing of the two gunman and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Hercule resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the back. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. He finally has to expel all the evil inside of him in order to keep control. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it. What’s left of Fat Buu (now Good Buu) watches as the cloud takes form and becomes Evil Buu. A battle soon ensues between the two Buus, the Evil Buu dominates over the Good Buu. Good Buu is ultimately turned into chocolate by the Evil Buu and devoured causing them to re-merge into one being, Super Buu. Though Super Buu is almost pure evil, Good Buu is still able to affect his actions slightly, preventing him from attacking Mr. Satan, Bee, and Videl on multiple occasions. He is later removed from Super Buu by Vegeta, and once the power of the Kais was removed from him, Super Buu reverted back to the insane creature created by Bibidi, Kid Buu (the true Majin Buu). Although Good Buu is no longer connected with Kid Buu, his presence alone prevents the other Buu from attacking Mr. Satan and Bee until he is spat out by the pink demon. Return of Good Buu Good Buu then steps in the fight for Mr. Satan and even though Kid Buu is far more powerful, he is able to land a few good hits on him. He holds Kid Buu off while Goku and Vegeta ready the Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Good Buu is soon defeated by Kid Buu and presumed dead, so Vegeta battles Kid Buu while Goku readies the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is formed but Goku is unable to launch it due to Vegeta being immobile right next to Kid Buu. Kid Buu prepares a final Planet Burst attack to kill Goku when Good Buu appears again, not quite beaten yet. He and Mr. Satan rush into the battle, Good Buu tackles Kid Buu causing him to throw the attack and miss, while Mr. Satan rescues Vegeta and gets him to safety. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb and after some struggle, the monster is finally defeated and the universe is saved. After the battle, Goku uses the Dragon Balls and wishes for no earthling to remember the havoc wreaked on the world by Majin Buu. Soon after, Good Buu is given the name Mr. Buu, and joins in the celebration of his evil counter parts defeat at Bulma's house. 10 years later, Mr. Buu enters the 28th World Tournament at the end of the DBZ series. Dragon Ball GT The Parasite, Baby Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Buu is first seen at Mr. Satan's house where people under Baby's control are at his house. Mr. Buu blows a group of his minions away. Later, they go to Goku's house where he and Pan are being attacked by Baby Goten and Baby Gohan. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety by Goku's request. Mr. Buu, Mr. Satan, and Pan decide to go to the Tuffle Planet to free some of Baby's minions. Uub comes to the rescue to help. Mr. Buu realizes that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety. He says that Mr. Satan is his best friend and that he will never forget him. He flys off to help Uub. Mr. Buu sucks in Baby's Revenge Death Ball to save Uub. Mr. Buu explains that he and Uub were once one a long time ago. They fuse and become Majuub. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 In Super 17 saga even though he is not seen he makes one last appearance. Mr. Satan is upset about Buu being gone and decides to give up being champion. During Majuub and Mr. Satan fight and Buu talks to Majuub about what people will think if Mr. Satan loses the fight. Dragon Ball Online It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that in 790 Age, Majin Buu reads one of Mr. Satan's adult books, causing him to long for love. He creates a wife for himself named Booby, and after shooting her with a "Love Beam", they have a son. It is implied that Buu's family continues to grow, and thus the formation of the Majin race on Earth, who play an important role in Dragon Ball Online's story. :It is important to note that Dragon Ball Online ignores and contradicts Dragon Ball GT completely. Forms Good Buu Once Fat Buu expels Evil Buu, he becomes pure good, but loses most of his power. Fat Buu now named Good Buu, has a brief fight with Evil Buu in which he is greatly out classed and ultimately absorbed through ingestion. Though this is the weakest Buu, his power is still immense compared to most other characters in the series. Once he is absorbed, all of the Kai’s influence goes into his being, allowing Super Buu to be uninhibited by any form of good, with the exception of Good Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee, which stops Super Buu from attacking them on multiple occasions. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Later, after Kid Buu is defeated, Good Buu is called Mr. Buu by the main cast (excepting one notable instance in the Neko Majin Z series, where he still refers to himself as "Majin Buu" although he stated he was on a walk from Satan City), and although Mr. Buu is the same as Fat Buu on the outside, he is noticeably different on the inside. He no longer widens his eyes in fits of anger. All the evil tendencies seen in Fat Buu are gone and he is now pure good. Fusions Majuub Other Forms Evil Buu Main article Evil Buu Super Buu Main article Super Buu Kid Buu Main article Kid Buu Special Abilities ''Ki'' Blast ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Absorption Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Majin Buu's Fat Buu form is assumed as a result of absorbing the obese Supreme Kai. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Healing Majin Buu can completely heal another being if he so chooses, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. He is unable to revive the dead.Buu states that he can heal anyone as long as they are not dead (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 24, chapter 290, page 164) Planet Burst A massive ki ball created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth in a single shot. This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series of video games. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Mr. Buu mostly notably uses it when Kid Buu throws the attack at him. Mr. Buu is knocked down but then responds by throwing the same attack right back at Kid Buu. The technique is commonly called Vanishing Ball. Vanishing Beam A technique used many times by all forms of Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Fat Buu uses his move against Super Saiyan 3 Goku while being punched in the chest. Kamehameha A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu’s is pink in color. He first used this after recovering from Goku's. He later used a more powerful one in a Super Kamehameha struggle with Evil Buu. Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Good Buu in his battle with Evil Buu. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Telekinesis Majin Buu uses this to move hundreds of people in the air so he can turn them into whatever he chooses. Chocolate Beam Majin Buu's unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Majin Buu used this technique against Dabura with success and having the Demon King transformed into a cookie. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure-hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Called Chocolate Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Renzoku Kikou Dan Majin Buu fires many ki waves from a single hand at once, Majin Buu copies this from Vegeta and uses it against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Chou Makouhou Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. Koukyuu Gata Kikou Ha The first technique used by Majin Buu in the anime. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires an immense bluish green beam that becomes a ball (instead of the other way around as with most attacks) The attack is so powerful it would have sent Gohan into space if it wasn’t for Supreme Kai neutralizing the ball. Super Breath Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. A smaller attack can be used to knock a group of people over, as seen in Dragon Ball GT. It is called Flame Shower Breath in the Tenkaichi series whereas it is called Innocence Cannon in the Budokai series. Zenshin kara no Shyougeki Ha Majin Buu rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh Daizenshuu. The technique is listed in the Budokai and Tenkaichi series of video games as Angry Explosion. Skin Attack Majin Buu will grab his belly, and he will yank off a piece of it. He will then stretch the skin and make it long. Majin Buu will throw the skin at the target, and the skin will suddenly come alive and surround the target. The skin will then constrict the target. this attack is powerful enough to hold the strongest of enemies. It is devastating against regular humans, as they will be crushed to death in the coils of the skin within a matter of seconds. Even a powered up Majin Vegeta could not escape from it. The skin will continue to crush the target until someone pulls it off or the victim is strong enough to escape. Only Evil Buu was able to escape it. Rapid Fire Skin Attack After detaching a piece of his belly Majin Buu swings it around violently sending giant exploding ki orbs at the opponent. Belly Attack This move is only performed by fat Majin Buu. Majin Buu can perform this attack if the person kicks him in the stomach. The person will be unable to take their foot out, and will slowly start to be sucked inward. Majin Buu will expand his belly so the person can fit inside, and then will continue to suck them inside of his belly. The person is being violently squeezed as this happens, violently enough that loud rubbery noises are heard. The person is sucked in very slowly, until they are completely engulfed. Even then, Majin Buu will continue to engulf the person, completely closing off the opening in his stomach. This was used in his battle against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Energy Mines An attack used by Mr. Buu in which he sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel under ground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent isn’t looking. He uses this against Kid Buu and manages to blow off his entire left side. Materialization Super Buu uses this technique to conjure a drink and magazine while waiting for Gotenks to get his Kamikaze ghosts in order. He later used this on a rock and transformed it into an outhouse. Appearances in other media Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Fat Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu are playable * ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fat Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu, Frieza Buu, Cell Buu, Vegeta Buu, Tien/Yamcha Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Super Dragon Ball Z. Only Fat Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. All forms are available except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Fat Buu, Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed and Gohan Absorbed) and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Various forms of Buu act as bosses * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Only Fat Buu and Super Buu are playable * Battle Stadium D.O.N. Only Fat Buu is playable * Jump Ultimate Stars. Kid Buu is playable and Fat Buu is a support character * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Fat Buu, Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed and Gohan Absorbed) and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Fat Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu are playable Neko Majin Z Fat Buu has a cameo appearance in Neko Majin Z, a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Akira Toriyama. Neko Majin's friend finds Buu just wandering around after mistaking him for Neko Majin. Buu is surprised that Neko Majin's friend doesn't know who he is and breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he's from the Dragon Ball manga. Buu displays his strength while Neko Majin's friend remains unsurprised and responds by saying that Neko Majin does stuff like that all the time (he also mentions how Neko Majin looks and acts similar to Buu). Buu leaves and tells Neko Majin's friend to call him to fight Neko Majin when he comes around. Later, Neko Majin's rival had stolen the source of his power, so Neko Majin's friend called Buu and told him that Neko Majin's rival was Neko Majin. Buu easily beats him and leaves very unfulfilled. Saga arcs *DBZ **Majin Buu Saga **Fusion Saga **Kid Buu Saga *DBGT **Black Star Dragon Ball Saga **Baby Saga **Super 17 Saga Voice actors Japanese: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Scott McNeil (Mr. Buu) * Blue Water Dub: Corby Proctor '''(DBGT) * FUNimation Dub: '''Josh Martin (Mr. Buu and Kid Buu) * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret * Portuguese Dub: 'António Semedo '(Mr. Buu); 'Joaquim Monchique '(Kid Buu, Evil Buu, Super Buu) Trivia *Fat Buu seems to be the only character in DBZ who was eaten by one of Buu's various forms and survived as if he was absorbed. In the manga it was stated by Super Buu that out of all the people he ate, Fat Buu was the only one to receive special treatment, and be absorbed instead of killed. *The "wrapping goo" attack Fat Buu uses on Majin Vegeta (which Goten and Trunks later get him out of is similar to the Merry-Go-Round Gum attack that Giran used against Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in the original Dragon Ball. *Buu was the only major Dragon Ball Z villain to not have a tail (Vegeta had his Saiyan tail when he arrived, and Frieza and Cell both have tails). However, all main villains have some form of extra appendage. (Buu has his antennae, while others have tails). *Majin Buu has some similarities with Android 17. Both are tremendously powerful, both betrayed and decapitated their creators (in Babidi's case, son of the creator), both are absorbed by another more powerful being of the same race (same person for Buu), and both turn good and settle down after the main villain is destroyed. *Even though he is the oldest and easily the most powerful of the three main villains, he is by far the most infantile. *Despite his stupid and immature nature, he seems to be able to have a normal memory since he did remember certain things such as Bibidi telling him to destroy planets even though this was millions of years ago, and remembering the promise Goku made him for giving him a good fight. *Majin Buu's fat, pink, bouncy appearance is reminiscent of the Nintendo character Kirby. His ability to absorb characters, and to a lesser extent, copy their abilities, is also reminiscient of Kirby. *During Majin Buu's first encounter with Goku, Goku tells him that he's a Saiyan. In the English Dub, Majin Buu tries to say "Saiyan" but it comes out as "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese pronunciation for the Saiyan race. References External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Z Fighters Category:Majin Category:Former Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fathers Category:Males